thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuli
Fuli is Kion's friend, a former member of the Lion Guard and a current member of the pride at the Tree of Life. She is a cheetah, and her special ability is her very fast speed. She is a major character in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and The Lion Guard. Personality Fuli is confident, independent, and somewhat stubborn. She is well aware that she is the fastest animal, and isn't afraid to say it. She has been called "tough, smart, and no-nonsense". Though usually wearing a confident smile, she is quick to grasp the seriousness of dangerous situations. She can act haughty and slightly arrogant, but has a good sense of logic and is shown to be a loyal and caring friend, getting deeply worried about those she cares about, when they are in danger or distress. Despite this, she isn't afraid to tease them or snap at them. She is very independent and prefers to hunt alone, but considers the other members of the Lion Guard like her family. She can be sarcastic and fairly short-tempered, often saying "Seriously?!", when she gets annoyed. Fuli appears to be slightly resentful to the fact the lions rule over the Pride Lands, though as she treats them with kindness and respect, she appears to harbor no actual dislike towards the royal family. She dislikes water, getting muddy, bugs including termites, having her fur touched, and baboons. She has also mentioned having nightmares about baboons chasing her before, which likely contributes to her dislike of some animals. In certain situations, such as when Kion is absent, she displays a sense of firm authority. Fuli can be impatient, and does not like to wait around. As noted by Mzingo, she seems to be unaware of the fact that even cheetahs have their limits, believing that she is always at her full strength. Fuli, like the rest of the Guard, cares about the Pride Landers and does her very best to protect the Circle of Life. She uses her gift of speed to assist animals in need, and will not always wait for the rest of the Guard to come along. However, she has agreed to wait for her friends, though shortly after she asked that they try to move faster. She is harsh and fierce when confronting those, who do not respect the Circle of Life. Being the most temperamental member of the Guard, Fuli would usually resort to violence first, as she was the first one to step in when she saw Jasiri as a threat before discovering that she is a good hyena. As a teenager, Fuli has started to develop a bit of a calmer disposition and tries to act as the voice of reason for Kion, when he gets temperamental and aggressive. She is shown to be able to calm Kion down, and treats him with gentleness and respect. If Kion is unable to properly lead the Guard, Fuli assumes control in his place. Fuli cares most about Kion, and worries for him more than the other members of the Guard. Trivia * It's unknown if Fuli is an orphan or has family who isn't always around. * Fuli was the first female to join any Lion Guard. * An early design for Fuli shows her with different markings and turquoise eyes. * Fuli's catchphrase, "Huwezi!" means "You can't catch me!" in Swahili. * Her secondary catchphrase is "Seriously ?" * In Babysitter Bunga, it is revealed that Fuli is unable to climb trees, similar to real cheetahs in real life. * According to Timon, Pumbaa, and all the members of the Lion Guard, her fur is unbelievably soft. * Although Fuli is a cub, she can run as fast as an adult cheetah. In addition to this, she is independent despite the fact that in real life a cheetah her age would still be with its mother. * Fuli’s eye color was originally blue. * A couple of pages in the Return of the Roar book still shows her old eye color. * Fuli meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z) and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion Guard - Return of the Roar. * Fuli, along with the Lion Guard guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Fuli is good friends with Rainbow Dash since they're the fastest of their species. Gallery Fuli as a cub.JPG|Fuli as a cub Baby_Fuli.png|Fuli as a baby cheetah The_Lion_Guard_Battle_for_the_Pride_Lands_WatchTLG_snapshot_0.50.03.340_720p.png|Fuli with Kion Fulisnewfamily-p1 (139).png|Fuli with Ono The-rise-of-scar_(655).png|Fuli with Makini The-hyena-resistance (605).png|Fuli in front of Janja Divide-and-conquer (503).png|Fuli attacking Nne Divide-and-conquer_(614).png|Fuli with Rafiki Fuli's_New_Family_(30).png|Fuli with Timon Bunga-the-wise-hd_(247).png|Fuli with Pumbaa Undercover-kinyonga (116).png|Fuli with Kinyonga Rafikis-new-neighbors_(206).png|Fuli with Bupu The-trouble-with-galagos_(386).png|Fuli with Badili The-morning-report (82).png|Fuli running past Zazu Ono-the-tickbird_(249).png|Fuli with Mwenzi The-ukumbusho-tradition_(286).png|Fuli with Vuruga Vuruga Bunga-the-wise-hd_(323).png|Fuli and Kion with Male Bushbuck The-little-guy_(307).png|Fuli with Laini Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(493).png|Fuli with Jasiri Bunga-the-wise-hd_(384).png|Fuli carrying Young Hedgehog in her mouth Motm02791.PNG.png|Fuli with Anga Thequeensvisit_(424).png|Fuli with Tiifu and Zuri Azaad_x_Fuli.png|Fuli with Azzad The-wisdom-of-kongwe (515).png|Fuli pounces Makucha The-scorpions-sting (403).png|Fuli looking at Scar Beshte-and-the-beast_(574).png|Fuli battles Reirei The-kupatana-celebration-hd (418).png|Fuli encounters Goigoi The-ukumbusho-tradition (87).png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Cats Category:JUNGLE animals Category:African characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Life Savers Category:Speedsters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Child Lovers Category:Bond Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:The Lion King characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Orphans Category:Singing characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Tomboys Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:The Lion Guard Category:Feline Heroes Category:Singing Heroines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Predators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Arrogant characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Co-Leaders